Angel Wings
by Raven Hunda
Summary: Robin is about to be squished by Plasmus when a mysterious girl falls from the sky. Raven knows her from her past. But what has changed her friend, and is she still Raven's friend? RR pairing.
1. Swan

This is my first story. So here we go. Disclaimer: why bother? I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
When Robin is about to be squished a mysterious girl falls from the sky saving him. But the Titans have to find out who this newcomer is before Slade does. Or does Slade already know her?  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"W-what?" Raven struggled out of sleep and moaned. A pounding on her door echoed the pounding in her head. "Raven! Plasmus is attacking a bank! We have to go!" yelled her team mate Beast Boy. "Ugh! Coming!" Raven jumped out of bed and changed into her leotard. Throwing her cape over her shoulders and ran through her door.  
  
Plasmus was tearing through a wall in the bank when the Titans arrived. "Plasmus why won't you stay in jail? Oh well maybe we should teach you a lesson! Titans Go!" yelled Robin. Running towards Plasmus he threw his Bo staff like a javelin right through his chest. Growling Plasmus threw mud pinning Robin down to the ground.  
  
Beast Boy yelled and charged turning into a rhino. Plasmus swept Beast Boy aside and growled at the star bolts and black energies being thrown at him by Starfire and Raven. He threw mud at the two pinning them down. Cyborg shot at Plasmus only to be swept aside. Plasmus turned his attention back to Robin. Plasmus lifted his foot about to squish Robin when a shriek filled the air. Plasmus looked up and saw a girl hurtling towards him. Instead of Robin being squished by Plasmus, Plasmus was squished by the girl.  
  
The Titans exchanged looks and freed themselves from their binds. Robin walked over to the girl and knelt down. "Hello? My name is Robin. Who are you?" Beast Boy stood behind Robin and murmured, "She's probably a space Alien! She came here to take over our minds and rule the world!" Raven shook her head. "uh huh." Robin shook his head and picked up the unconscious girl. "Well whatever she is we should take her back to the Tower." Cyborg walked up to them and grumbled quietly.  
  
"What could this creature be of? Will she be my friend?" Robin stood up with the girl and smiled. "We have to wait till she wakes up."  
  
There you go. Reviews would be nice please. Another thing, I believe in R/R pairings. I hate Terra so if she's in a story, she'll be dead by the end. Thanks, Raven Hunda 


	2. Works

Here you go chapter 2. Disclaimer: don't own it. Why bother?  
  
When Robin is about to be squished a mysterious girl falls from the sky saving him. But the Titans have to find out who this newcomer is before Slade does. Or does Slade already know her?  
  
"Ugh!" Beast Boy turned his head and looked at the frowning girl sleeping on the couch. Puzzled Beast Boy crept closer. Closer and closer till their faces were almost touching. The girl groaned and her eyes flew open. Green eyes met purple eyes. "Hi! I'm Beast Boy. You've been out for a while how are you feeling?" The girl continued to stare at him. Her mouth fell open and a scream shattered windows and ripped furniture. Beast Boy's hands flew to his ears as he stumbled backwards.  
  
Robin rushed in the door finding Beast Boy on his knees hands over his ears. Looking around he spotted the girl standing on the couch screaming. Robin threw himself at her knocking her off the couch knocking the wind out of her. As the girl started to cough he looked at her closer. A shock of black hair frizzed around her head. Looking at her face he saw an indignant pair of purple eyes glaring at him. Sighing he helped her up.  
  
"Hello. My name is Robin." He spoke slowly and pointed to himself. The girl coughed some more before glaring at him again. "I'm not stupid, nor am I deaf. I can speak English perfectly fine thank you." Beast Boy pointed at her and screamed. "I told you Robin she's here to take over our minds!" Robin looked at the girl. Her face was getting redder and redder. When steam started to pour out of her ears she launched herself at Beast Boy. "I am not an alien!! I am not here to take over your puny mind!" Robin grabbed her waist struggling to hold her still. When he heard a gasp and a delighted shriek he sighed. He only hoped this new girl was up for dealing with Starfire.  
  
Starfire had walked into the room to see her hopefully new friend up and doing some sort of dance with Robin. Flying over to the girl she grabbed her and shrieked. "Hello! My name is Starfire. May I ask you some questions?" The girl narrowed her purple eyes and shrugged. Starfire clapped her hands and took a breath. "Whatisyourname? Wheredoyoucomefrom? Howdidyougethere? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Doyouwishtobemyfriend?" The girl looked at her and glanced down. "Swan, Kaeleer, fell from a portal, purple, and sure?" Star clapped her hands and grabbed her new friend. She never noticed Swan turning blue until she squeaked something like "I can seethe." Wondering why Swan would want to seethe she frowned. Releasing Swan she smiled. "Why would you want to seethe?" When Swan looked at her oddly Star looked at Robin who was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking back at Swan she was startled. "I said 'I can't breathe' not 'I can seethe'!"

There you go another chapter, another hour of my life, fun.

Please review, and if you have any ideas for the story, include those too.


	3. For

R.H.: Hi again everyone chapter three. The odd language in the story is actually Drowish. If you want a translation go to it translates Elvish too. Also "" are talking and '' is thinking, and (A.N.) is me talking. So here you go:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The room glowed red, signaling trouble.

Swan flew up from the couch in a fighting position. Suddenly a girl with purple-black hair and a cape flew in.

"Trouble, it's Cinderblock, I guess he's stupid enough to want to fight on Christmas, pointless holiday anyways." Swan's mouth fell open, the voice, the hair, and the purple eyes. All of them made up a person Swan hadn't seen in years. A person who had meant enough to the Jallil that she had sent her, the c'nros of Azarath to find this one girl who had disappeared long ago. Tears started to well in Swan's eyes.

"Oreb, dalninil del lil isto, Usstan inbal muth dos!" (A.N. the translation is: "Raven, sister of the night, I have found you!") The others in the room stared at Swan oddly, but Raven's eyes widened in recognition.

"Swan? Zhah nindel dos? Zhah lil Jallil, dro? Zhah nindel ele dos phuul ghil?" (A.N. translation: "Swan? Is that you? Is the Lady, alive? Is that why you are here?") Swan nodded slowly. Stumbling forward Raven embraced Swan.

"I never thought I would see you again Raven!! You disappeared all those years ago. The Jallil was devastated, but when she heard rumors of you here she sent me to find you and bring you home!! But as you can see the Jallil has trouble entering portals to this place, it is protected by so many with strong gifts that it was near impossible, that was why I fell I'm sorry!"

"Um, sorry to break up the reunion but we need to take care of Cinderblock! Swan, was it? You can stay here until we get back." Swan took a few steps and grabbed Robin's shirt,

"If you think for one minute I'm going to stay here while you get to go have fun beating up some psycho freak while I stay here and wonder if the Jallil is going to murder me for letting Raven out of my sight again, you can think again!!! I'm coming with you!!!" With that she dropped Robin and folded her arms on her chest. Raven tried not to giggle. 'Swan, I hope you don't hurt him. He doesn't know I love him.....' Swearing she would tell him, she had done so for many months now, she watched silently as Robin stood up and smiled at Swan. Jealousy ripped through Raven. Breathing slowly she made her face a mask, a cold, cold mask. Pulling her hood up she teleported as Robin yelled "Titans Go!" The teleportation gave her time to think. 'Why is Swan here? Could things be so bad in the Phrengen that the Jallil would risk sending her most powerful c'nros to find me?'

Raven didn't know the truth and when she discovered the truth, it would be far to late to ponder why Swan had really made the trip to see her.

Silent eyes watched the Titans move out. 'Soon Jallil, soon you will fall into my grasp, so far not even your most prized valsharess will be able to help you!' chuckling quietly the silent eyes sent sweet lies to Swan, promises of a sharorr, and a valuk. The man he had in mind, would be his apprentice, and the foolish Swan's husband, so while he controlled the man, the man who controlled the queen, the queen who controlled the universe, he controlled the universe. And he knew just the boy to be his apprentice, Robin.

"Cinderblock, capture Robin. Kill Raven, she's far to dangerous to be left living, bring me Swan. I don't care what you do with the others, kill them, torture them, or leave them to rot, do what you want." Slade turned off his communicator and prepared for his meeting with Robin, or should I say, "Senger Angelic".

R.H.: Okay that took awhile, so read and review please, tell me if you like it. If you have suggestions, tell me and I'll see if I can add them in. I also need to ask you something: I'm thinking of putting Terra in as Slade's little worker, but I don't know if I should, so if you would be so kind tell me what you think. Just in case you didn't catch the website that translates the freaky words its: so ya. Fun.


	4. Alayk

R.H.: Hey I'm back with chapter four. I know what you're thinking, is Swan working for Slade? Well... I'm giving you some hints in the story, and the chapter names, they may seem like a bunch random words, but they are really important. If you can figure out who Swan works for I'll..... I don't know do something, like put you in the story or something like that....... Just so you know this chapter is going to be kinda boring, but it also gives more information about the Jallil, and Swan and Slade and Stuff like that. Yay, Fun. Also in the story there are quite a few people, and places from the Black Jewels Trilogy, read the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, OR THE BLACK JEWELS TRILOGY, ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES OR PLOTS THAT GO WITH THE TV SHOW OR BOOK!!

Her hair whipping about her face she struggled on through the harsh winds, trying desperately to reach the cave she sought. When she reached the cave she stumbled over to the small glass-like pool, and in fact it was made of glass, but it was a special glass a kind that would show the Jallil the outside world, and what she sought, Earth.

The Titans arrived just in time to see Cinderblock smash through a new set of buildings, screams and shattering glass filled the air.

"Cinderblock! It's about time we taught you a lesson!!" yelled Robin.

"Looks like a piece of stone to me." Muttered Swan.

"Ya, a piece of stone that makes my legs feel like jelly!" Cyborg whispered to her.

"Titans! GO!" Starfire, Raven, and Swan flew upwards shooting energies, and starbolts at Cinderblock. Roaring with anger he swung a fist at the girls, only to hit Raven, and Starfire to the ground. Cyborg was blasting away, but Cinderblock turned to him smashing him into the ground. Robin threw kicks and punches at the rock. Cinderblock swept Beast Boy from the sky, accompanied by a dull thud. Robin and Swan continued to battle Cinderblock. A dull rock-like voice came from cinderblock,

"Give up, I'm going to squash you like a bug!!" Raising his foot to step on the unconscious Raven a sudden light appeared. A heavenly voice, one that seemed to come from the heavens themselves made a gleaming shield, one of faith, and love,

"THOSE WHO HURT THY ABBIL SHALL FOREVER ROT IN THY TOMB. AND I SHALT MAKE SURE THAT THY DIE!!"

Then the gleaming stopped, and a small woman stood in its place her blonde hair whipping with the wind. Her face was cold, it looked, almost perfect. Her blue eyes held a hidden fire within them. It seemed to Beast Boy she was an angel, and indeed she was an angel, one of death.

Raising her pale hands the woman's eyes began to glow a deadly red. Murmuring she raised her head,

"Raxoll Del Chath Mrigg Ussa, Ori'gato Ussa Flamgra Nindyn Vel'uss Daewl Ussa Elghinyrr!" a blinding red light filled the air, blasting towards Cinderblock, the light so bright everyone was forced to look away. When the light cleared the woman stood directly in front of Beast Boy peering at him curiously.

"AHHH!!!" screamed Beast Boy. Placing her hand over her mouth the woman tried to stifle a giggle. Smoothing her hands over her white toga looking gown she smiled her teeth actually casting off light.

"Whoa...." Beast Boy said. Giggling again she plopped down.... on the air. Beast Boy's mouth literally hit the ground. Pointing a shaking finger he managed to shriek out,

"SHE'S HERE TO TAKE OVER MY MIND!!! AHHHH!!!" at this point he began to scream uncontrollably. Giggling again she waved her left hand in front of his face, he dropped to the ground snoring lightly. Staring at her Robin's eyes widened,

"What did you do to him!?!?" Rolling her eyes she stood up and waved her right hand, and in a shimmer of light the same girl stood before them, but looking very much like Terra. (A.N.: in Titans Rising, when Terra comes back she's wearing what Terra was but with out the little T on the chest.)

"Falma? I-Is that y-you?" stuttered Swan. Rolling her eyes again Falma giggled.

"DUH!!!!" Raven was turning a slight shade of pink, her lips began to tremble. When Raven started to shake Starfire looked curiously at Raven.

"Friend Raven, are you ill? Did the bugs of the bed bite you?" At this point Raven couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to laugh uncontrollably, but for some reason nothing exploded. Giggling Falma glanced at Beast Boy, still snoring.

Robin and Cyborg stared at Raven like she had grown another head. When she shot them a death look, and cleared her throat they blushed and looked at their feet, the sky, anything that wasn't Raven. Frowning Starfire voiced the question all of the Titans were thinking,

"Friend Raven, I do not understand! Why is nothing exploding?" Raven frowned and glanced around.

"Because, Jallil is here somewhere!" Sweeping her hands in front of her Raven proceeded to swipe the air in front of her until she muttered triumphantly,

"There you are!!" Giggles like soft velvet filled the air, and a slight shimmer unveiled a young girl wearing pink capris and a purple top. Speaking in unison all the Titans began to yell.

"But you, I know you!! From years ago! But you were in my dreams! I knew met you before.... the....... crash....."

"You are the first 'friend' I had but my sister told me you were not real, tell me friend Jaenelle, why are you here?!"

"YOU!! You're the one who came to me.... told me about ..... what I had to do..... about the Titans....." Giggling again she first answered Starfire's question,

"Most people call me Jallil, it means 'Lady' in Drow, but my real name is Evangelline Yashmia. Jaenelle Angelline is my friend, (A.N.: I got that name from The Black Jewels Trilogy) and a member of the Obok Blada, or the High Council. I told you that name because you didn't need to know my real name." Raven muttered darkly,

"She's kind of on a need to know basis." Smiling warmly Falma hugged Raven, but Jallil was the one to answer.

"I know that's why I'm here! I've come to finish what I've started. The Titans have done so much under the leadership of Raven and no-

"What!?!? Did Rave-

"Raven? But Rob-

"Friend Evangelline I think you are mistaken! For friend Robin leads the Tee-

"Jallil can I talk to you? NOW!! ALONE!!!" frowning the girl turned to Raven.

"I am confused, FRIEND Raven I believe you need to explain something. If you do not lead the Teen Titans and Robin does, I believe I am...... confused." Her voice became silent thunder, "Your mission was to find this Robin so I could tell him what was to be done about the Titans, I found the others to be apart of this 'team' that YOU were to lead, not some bird boy with a stick!!" Now Jallil's rage was apparent to even the very ditzy Starfire. "AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE I COULDN'T FIND YOU FOR TWO YEARS!!! TWO YEARS!!! THEN I HAD TO SEND SWAN, AND WHEN SHE DIDN'T CONTACT ME I HAD TO SEND FALMA AND THEN ME!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING FOR TWO YEARS THAT COULD DELAY YOUR APPOINTMENT AT COURT?!?! HMMMM??? WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAD TO EXPLAIN TO THE ENTIRE COUR-

"Jallil maybe you should calm down..." That was Swan's soft voice.

"NO I WILL NOT 'CALM DOWN' HOW DARE YO-

"Then let me say this Jallil: SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Swan's voice held as much rage as Jallil's own. The silent thunder in Jallill's eyes seemed to die down until her eyes were empty. Using the voice that the Titans recognized as Raven's own signature monotone voice,

"You were right, Swan, I let my emotions get out of control. I should 'calm down' as you suggested." Falma rolled her eyes

"Maybe you two should stop FIGHTING!! That's all you ever do, ever since....." her voice died down and she glanced at Raven. Raven's eyes seemed to flash with some unseen emotion.

"Since what, Falma? Since you turned fickle or since Swan made dangerous trips to other worlds, or since I LEFT?! IS THAT IT? WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" frustrated Raven decided to give up, for now. Quietly Robin placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for today, let's go home." Swan, Falma, and Jallil's eyes widened. In unison they yelled,

"NOOO!!" Quietly Swan glanced downward, smoothing out her flaring purple skirt, and pink tank top. Jallil was the one to answer the Titan's question gazes,

"I- We need your help." Her eyes hardened into a cold rock, "I've never asked for... help before, but...... the Obok Blada insisted. We, need the Titans to help us defeat Sladion Enrose. My DEAR sister's fiancé." Sighing she turned away from the Titans. "There is much you have missed, the overthrowing of Terreille (A.N.: This is a place from the Dark Jewels Trilogy I didn't make it up, and I don't own it!!) to the downfall of.... Lil Uoi'nota Sargtlinen. Much has changed, not even the Angels are safe from attack. I worry that one day I will awaken and find that the last of the Angels is me." Sighing again she turned to face them. "Please will you stand in place of Lil Uoi'nota Sargtlinen and fight with Lil Hosse del Ssussun?" Robin looked confused opening his mouth to ask, Jallil cut him off.

"Let me repeat that in English: Please will you stand in place of The Hell Warriors, and fight with The Army of Light?" Glancing at the other Titan's Robin opened his mouth to speak, and was cut off again, but this time by Swan,

"We don't need those yibin oolos we have plenty of weak fools at home. We can defend ourselves!!! Stupid go'hi!" Huffing she sulked silently. Raven glared at Swan,

"They are NOT STUPID PIGS!!" Jallil shook her head and glanced upwards to the Stars.

"All ready I fear we have been gone to long, I will let you choose, but you must choose soon. I will return when the moon is full, in two days, and I will bring you with me to The Realms if that is what you decide or I will leave." She offered a soft smile as if apologizing, and then a soft light (A.N.: the same light that was there when Falma appeared) glowing with anticipation began to make the air around the Titans thrum. 'It feels like, like the very air is filled with magic, but that isn't possible is it?' thought Cyborg. Similar thoughts were running through Robin's head 'I feel the magic but this can't be real can it? The power is so strong, no one could have this much power!!'.

The soft light blinded them and a slight whisper entered each of the Titan's heads offering silent advice.

"So Evangelline, you have finally made your move...... this shall prove most interesting." Chuckling slowly Slade ,aka Sladion Enrose, stood from his throne like chair and faced Plasmas,

"Cinderblock failed me, but that was to be expected, no one could go up against an Angel unless they were a Demon, and Cinderblock was not a Demon. No he wasn't, but I know someone who is......."

Pacing back and forth a young man, if you could call him that, was worried to death. But in truth Lucivar Yaslana was 1,700 and some years old. His friend the young Queen of The Realms was missing. Pissed off he was so tuned into his thoughts he didn't hear the soft padding of feet on the carpeted floor. 'Oh Mother Night I'm going to kill her when she gets her ass back here!! How could she just leave like that? I'm going to whack her ass for this!!' Sighing Evangelline new she was in trouble.

"Can't you 'whack my ass' later? When I'm not so tired please? I think I need to lie down." As though on cue she fainted into the waiting arms of her friend. Chuckling Lucivar laid Evangelline in her bed. Pushing the hair out of her face Lucivar whispered lovingly in her ear,

"Sleep tight Angel, good people need you. The Realms need you."

"And so do I Lucivar. I need to know where my friend was." Wincing Lucivar turned to look at his adopted sister Jaenelle, and her coven, all Evangelline's friends. Sighing motioned for them to leave the room. Quietly the crept out until Lucivar was outside in the hall surrounded by Queens, all of them pissed beyond yellow.

"Well Lucivar we're waiting. Where was she??" Lucivar shrugged uncomfortably. He was DEFINITELY going to whack Evangelline's ass for putting him through this!!

"I don't know." He muttered uncomfortably. Cringing he waited for the death blow.

Alyak stood looking at Sladion's models nodding where it was appropriate, and 'oh' ing and 'ah' ing enough to make her want to puke. Controlling her new found impulse she 'oh' ed and continued 'paying attention' to Sladion's models. Sulking darkly she turned to her thoughts, leaving a small part of her mind to keep 'oh' ing and 'ah' ing.

'Why does he bother with that pitiful planet? The only good thing on that planet is..... Robin..... He's so handsome, and mysterious. I wonder what color his eyes are?' wincing she realized she had found a new obsession. Sighing she rubbed her temples, wishing that the meeting would end so she could employ her new little worker, to find out what color Robin's eyes were.....

R.H.: How was that? Like I said the weird words are actually Drow, no I don't spell horribly!! You can find the translator at so go check it out if you're totally lost. It took me awhile to write this chapter so I hope you like it!! I think it's my longest one yet!! Yay!! One more thing don't sue me for the cheesy expression: 'pissed beyond yellow' it just sort of came to me, I thought it was something Lucivar would think so if you don't like it just stay pissed! HA HA like I care what you think! Okay I do care but shrugs don't tell anyone!!


End file.
